Colors
by Everllath
Summary: Naquele dia, havia visto outra cor. Azul. Havia visto o azul e descobriu que aquela nova cor trazia tons novos para seu vermelho. E sentiu-se feliz.


Notas iniciais: esta estória apresenta yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens. Se não gosta, se incomoda ou algo assim, simplesmente não leia. Também é UA. O casal principal é Aphrodite x MDM, mas outros aparecerão.

Notas da autora: Veio-me esta ideia pra escrever quando escutava "Colors", da Halsey. A ideia veio com a frase no meio da música, quando ela diz "You were red, and you liked me because I was blue..."; não vou continuar a frase, porque se não vem um possível spoiler da estória com ela. Se ouvir, vai entender. E realmente recomendo que ouça, é uma música maravilhosa. E o que dizer daquela letra? Não aguento.

Os nomes usados para Aphrodite e Máscara da Morte são, respectivamente, Søren Lundgren e Dante Scarenzi. Uso Søren porque é um nome de um menininho (cujo pai era sueco, daí o nome) que conheci e achei uma graça. Pronuncia-se "Sóren", com o mesmo "r" do segundo em "abrir". Dante é porque simplesmente eu gosto muito da sonoridade, do significado e tudo, sou apaixonada por esse nome. Se alguém sentir-se incomodado(a) com algum destes nomes, por favor, mande uma PM ou um review expondo isso que eu respondo. Observação que antes eu usava Matteo para o nome de MDM, mas quis mudar porque... ora, porque sim.

Agora os sobrenomes: para o sobrenome do Aphrodite, eu só lembrei desse sobrenome sueco que vi há um tempo e coloquei. Já para o sobrenome do MDM eu usei o da minha família italiana, então creio que tenho direitos sobre ele. Se alguém quiser usar alguns deles, principalmente o Scarenzi, por favor, só me avise por PM e coloque os créditos.

Por fim, reviews são _extremamente_ bem vindos, porque são a única recompensa que recebemos. Mesmo que seja uma crítica (construtiva, claro), não custa nada usar dois minutos para escrevê-lo.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos pertencem Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Estória sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Colors

Capítulo I

Mais um dia. Mais tempo trabalhando. Não aguentava mais aquilo, aquele emprego, aquele cotidiano, aquela semana, aquele mês, aquela _vida_. Por que havia mesmo escolhido largar a escola? Ah, sim. Porque fora expulso. Não escolhera sair de lá. E agora trabalhava como segurança de um pub em Londres, e era um local extremamente mal frequentado, numa das únicas regiões realmente perigosas da cidade. Era o único emprego que havia conseguido. Obviamente que ninguém iria querer contratar algum italiano que fora expulso da escola e que, ainda por cima da "fama" toda, tinha o carinhoso apelido de Máscara da Morte. O mundo não tinha lugar para gente como ele, mesmo que algumas destas pessoas quisessem mudar, ter uma vida melhor, estudar... como ele mesmo. No fundo, sabia que só queria paz. Não queria mais correr o risco de levar um tiro ou uma facada todas as noites para ganhar um salário daqueles.

No entanto, que podia fazer? Chorar, pedir para que o aceitassem de volta na escola? Pedir para que seu pai o reconhecesse como filho de novo? Não. Não se rebaixaria tanto. Viveria um dia por vez, comprando um ou outro livro quando conseguisse economizar o bastante, morando naquele mesmo apartamento com um banheiro e um quarto que era meio sala, meio cozinha. Sabia que provavelmente não conseguiria mudar nunca, mas... era o que conseguia fazer.

Aquela sexta-feira de julho estava particularmente irritante. Mais gente estava passando por lá, e já tivera que separar uma briga e expulsar duas pessoas. Suspirou. Eram somente oito e meia da noite. Saía do trabalho três da manhã. Seria uma noite longa e uma madrugada mais ainda. Olhou o sol que começava a se esconder no horizonte*, tingindo as nuvens de um avermelhado bonito. Gostava de olhar o sol se pondo, indo embora aos poucos. O azul e o vermelho se misturavam, vinha um pouco de arroxeado também entre algumas nuvens, se houvesse alguma no momento. Era bonito. Trazia uma paz que não sabia explicar.

Ouviu novamente o barulho de briga vindo de dentro do pub e entrou. Mesmo que não gostasse, faria seu trabalho, e o faria direito.

. . . . .

Via o sol se pôr pela janela de seu apartamento no centro de Londres e suspirou, olhando no relógio. Quase nove horas da noite*. Não havia acabado de revisar todos aqueles textos e artigos ainda, mas podia terminar amanhã. Era uma das vantagens de seu emprego, sempre conseguia fazer seus próprios horários, desde que entregasse tudo dentro dos prazos.

Trabalhava como revisor de textos para algumas revistas e uma editora há muitos anos, ficara famoso naquele ramo. Recebia um salário bem razoável, conseguira comprar um apartamento bom no centro de Londres (o que não era muito barato). Não vivia uma vida cheia de luxos e frescuras, mas conseguia manter um padrão bom – conseguia comprar as coisas que queria e precisava. Havia feito faculdade na Suécia, onde nascera, e logo em seguida se mudado para Londres, feito pós-graduação e agora morava por lá. Sempre gostou daquela cidade. Não que não gostasse da Suécia, mas, depois de uma briga que tivera com o pai, não queria mais ficar por lá. Ainda trocava algumas mensagens e tinha contato com a mãe, mas nunca mais voltara.

E, agora, aos 25 anos, trabalhava e se sustentava sozinho. Havia se formado muito cedo e estava terminando a tese do doutorado; sempre fora o "orgulho" da família. O primo inteligente, o filho prodígio. Era basicamente o centro de todas as reuniões familiares. Até que seu pai o pegou aos beijos com um garoto da faculdade. Depois disso, nunca mais olhou para o filho do mesmo modo.

Não que Søren fizesse questão, claro. Nunca havia dado muita atenção para toda a "fixação" da família por seu desempenho, simplesmente estudava e fazia o que tinha que fazer.

Agora nem usava seu nome de nascimento, Søren Lundgren. Simplesmente era chamado de Aphrodite por todos que sabiam dele e o conheciam, sendo poucos os que sabiam seu nome verdadeiro. Era cômodo, mais simples que Søren e ajudava na sua fama como revisor de textos.

Sentou-se na poltrona que ficava de frente para a janela com uma caneca na mão. Criou o costume de tomar chá todos os dias, quando acordava e antes de dormir, e gostava de sentar ali, olhar lá fora e pensar. Sentava-se com as pernas encolhidas, apoiando as mãos que seguravam a caneca no joelho, o cabelo loiro preso em um rabo baixo. Distraía-se com o movimento lá fora, com o sol desaparecendo aos poucos. Às vezes sentia-se solitário naquele apartamento que parecia tão grande para uma pessoa só, mas nunca se dera bem na vida amorosa mesmo. Era muito lindo e sabia disso, com os cabelos loiros que chegavam até a cintura em ondas e alguns cachos, a pele que mais parecia porcelana, os olhos extremamente azuis, os lábios bem feitos e rosados na maioria das vezes.

No entanto, todos com quem já se relacionara iam embora uma hora ou outra. Muitos se aproximavam por interesse ou comodidade, mas fugiam quando percebiam que Aphrodite estava interessado em um relacionamento afetivo, não somente em sexo. Ora, era demissexual**, não queria se envolver sexualmente de qualquer um. Não queria e não sentia nenhuma necessidade. Às vezes o sueco mesmo os expulsava ao notar comportamento abusivo ou interesse excessivo em seu dinheiro.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou sentado ali, olhando pela janela. O sol já havia se posto. Olhou para o relógio e arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso por já ter passado das onze da noite. Colocou a caneca numa mesinha ali perto, coçando os olhos. Arrumaria tudo aquilo depois. Retirou-se para o quarto. Seria um dia longo amanhã: acordaria cedo, arrumaria a casa e sairia.

Bocejando, abraçou um dos travesseiros presentes na cama, que comportaria facilmente quatro pessoas, e fechou os olhos. Apesar do cansaço, adormeceu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto bonito, uma tranquilidade e uma sensação boa tomando conta dele.

. . . . .

Sábado, nove e meia da manhã e finalmente voltava para casa. O trabalho havia se estendido muito mais que o esperado no pub naquela madrugada. Brigas, polícia, confusão, cinco pessoas no hospital com alguns ferimentos leves e um homem de 43 anos com o braço quebrado. E quem teve que ficar até tudo se resolver, todos irem embora e o pub todo ser limpo? Obviamente que o idiota do segurança. Pelo menos o estabelecimento ficaria fechado por alguns dias, talvez até uma semana, devido aos problemas. Havia combinado com o dono do pub que receberia pelo mês completo, apesar de tudo... seria quase como férias remuneradas. E bem merecidas.

Esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos e entrou em um café qualquer ali perto, pegando um café para viagem. Foi até uma pequena praça por ali, sentou no banco e tomou a bebida quente, olhando as pessoas que passavam por lá. O sol aparecia aos poucos e o vento gelado era forte, mas não se importava tanto. Pelo menos, ali fora as pessoas não o notariam tanto. Sabia que sua aparência era pelo menos... exótica. O cabelo de um tom cinza escuro, os olhos castanho-avermelhados e a pele morena faziam uma combinação interessante. Já ouvira de algumas pessoas que era bonito, mas não acreditava muito nelas. Ora, sabia que não era horroroso, tinha que reconhecer suas qualidades: o rosto proporcional, com o maxilar forte, mas não grosseiro. O corpo com os músculos definidos, ombros largos e alto. Mas sabia que também assustava algumas pessoas.

Muitos o olhavam torto e se afastavam, chegando até a ir do outro lado da calçada para não andar perto dele. Provavelmente era pelo rosto sério até demais, já que quase nunca sorria. Ou talvez porque o formato de suas sobrancelhas faziam parecer que ele estava bravo constantemente. Ou simplesmente por ser alto e o resto dos fatores juntos. Não sabia e, de uns tempos para cá, bem se importava mais. Até que tudo isso ajudava em seu trabalho.

Bocejou, encostando-se mais no banco, segurando o copo de café com as duas mãos para esquentá-las. Não fixava o olhar em nada, até que alguém chamou sua atenção. Era um loiro com o cabelo comprido e mais bonito que já havia visto. Estava de costas, portanto só conseguia ver a parte de trás daqueles fios loiros, que iam se enrolando mais até chegar nas pontas, onde formavam alguns cachos. Tinha que admitir que era bonito. Gostava de cabelo comprido assim, apesar de nunca deixar o próprio crescer muito.

Continuou fitando o loiro, até que este virou para si para sentar-se em outro banco ali perto que, por sorte, era de frente para o seu. Pelo visto não era só o cabelo que era bonito. O rosto com alguns traços que poderiam ser considerados delicados, a franja loira e os cachos que caíam em volta da face dele, em um adorno lindo. Encarava o estranho descaradamente agora, desviando o olhar somente quando ele parecia que olhava na sua direção. Parecia distraído, segurando o que poderia ser um café na mão e um notebook no colo. Por vezes colocava o café de lado e digitava rápido, o cenho franzindo um pouco.

Estava frustrado com o que escrevia ou com o que lia? Não conseguiria dizer, mas sabia que o leve bico que ele fazia enquanto lia o que quer que fosse na tela era simplesmente adorável. Riu sozinho. Agora pensava que as pessoas eram _adoráveis_. Tudo bem que era bissexual, achava ambos mulheres e homens atraentes, mas... _adoráveis_? Não. Esfregou o rosto novamente, desviando o olhar do loiro em seguida para ver que uma família chegava perto dele. Provavelmente passeando. Duas crianças pequenas que gritavam. Viu que o loiro olhou de canto para elas, o cenho franzindo mais. Alguns míseros segundos de gritaria e choro depois, viu que ele fechou o notebook e, segurando o café na mão livre, levantou-se e agora vinha em sua direção, trazendo suas coisas consigo.

O italiano arqueou uma sobrancelha, acompanhando-o com o olhar enquanto ele aproximava-se e, em seguida, sentava-se ao seu lado. O loiro abriu o notebook novamente, colocou o café ao seu lado e voltou a digitar, mas logo parou. Olhou para si, para as crianças que ainda gritavam e de volta para o italiano.

\- Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de crianças, mas... não preciso aturar aquela gritaria, né? – disse o loiro, olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto e rindo leve em seguida. E, naquele momento, o moreno teve certeza que aquele loiro _realmente_ era lindo. Os olhos azuis, a boca rosada e aquele sorrisinho simplesmente... adorável. Não se conteve e sorriu em resposta, tomando mais do seu café que, àquela altura, já estava frio. E o outro sorriu mais, voltando a digitar rapidamente, concentrado.

Máscara da Morte inclinou-se um tanto para tentar ler o que tanto ele escrevia, até que o loiro voltou a olhar para si, o sorriso mais aberto desta vez. Tentava cobrir a tela do notebook com as mãos alvas.

\- Não, ainda não está pronto para ler. Tenho que revistar inteiro ainda, porque a autora simplesmente mandou sem nenhuma consideração, todo cheio de erros, algumas partes sem nexo. Porque, obviamente, o revisor que tem que arrumar tudo e praticamente _reescrever_ tudo. E também tem que elogiar, falar que foi um trabalho ótimo quando, na verdade, recebe um texto de última qualidade. E quem leva a maior parte dos créditos? A autora, claro. – falava com ironia, revirando os olhos no fim. Gesticulava para si e para a tela em sua frente, como se esta o tivesse insultado. – E daí eu somente ganho umas letrinhas miúdas com o meu nome no cantinho. Deveria começar a escrever eu mesmo, pouparia muito trabalho e, sinceramente, ficaria muito melhor.

O sueco termina de falar franzindo o cenho para as letras na tela, mas logo sua expressão se suaviza e ele ri baixo de si mesmo. As bochechas ficaram levemente avermelhadas por ter falado tanto e tão rápido na frente de alguém que nem conhecia; ficara com uma certa vergonha. Estava acostumado a lidar com papeis, canetas, telas e impressoras. Não sabia direito como lidar com pessoas _reais_ : principalmente aquelas que não conhecia. Aquelas mesmas que passavam na sua frente todos os dias. Geralmente acabava um tanto nervoso, o que o levava a falar mais e mais rápido.

\- Falei muito... né? – o loiro fala, desta vez num tom de voz suave, o sorriso presente no rosto e na fala.

O italiano olhava o outro como que hipnotizado. Não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos, daquela boca, daquele rosto. Quando se deu por si, sorria também enquanto o olhava. Logo formava aquela frase clichê enquanto ouvia o que lhe era dito, o que o fez revirar os olhos internamente: "geralmente não sorrio para estranhos, mas... ele é especial." Aquela típica frase e situação de livros e filmes. Era clichê, mas quem se importava? Havia visto um loiro magnífico de longe, que agora sentava ao seu lado e falava consigo. Que se danasse a chatice dos clichês.

\- Não... – respondeu, sorrindo de canto. Sua voz era sempre levemente rouca e sabia que algumas pessoas gostavam daquilo. Torcia para que o loiro fosse um desses. Apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, observando o outro que, no momento que ouviu a voz naquele barítono, olhou-o com mais intensidade.

Aphrodite mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, como que pensando nas possibilidades. Bateu com os dedos levemente no teclado e desviou o olhar, somente para volta-lo para o italiano em seguida. Um sorriso de canto, tímido, se fazia presente no rosto bem feito.

\- Você... gostaria de sair algum dia desses? – perguntou quase que num murmúrio, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. Não sabia se aquele ao seu lado se interessava por homens, mas... não custava tentar. Estava há muito tempo sozinho, queria alguma companhia, algum abraço constante. E havia gostado dele, do jeito, da voz e da cor daqueles olhos. Aquela cor. Um castanho avermelhado, com o rubro se intensificando mais se olhasse com a luz certa. Um contraste enorme com seus próprios azuis. Queria mais daqueles olhos. Queria mais daquele vermelho.

O italiano se surpreendeu com a pergunta abrupta, as sobrancelhas se arqueando na surpresa. No entanto, a reação não durou míseros segundos, pois logo sorria abertamente.

\- Claro. Qualquer dia desta semana que quiser.

E assim combinaram de se encontrarem novamente em um restaurante ali por perto. Cada um foi embora alguns minutos depois, trocando poucas palavras sobre amenidades.

Quando Aphrodite chegou em casa, viu-se rindo sozinho. Não sabia se poderia definir aquilo como um encontro, mas... ora, que se danasse aquilo. Chamaria de encontro, sim. E naquele dia, deitou-se mais feliz na cama, olhando para o teto do quarto. Ali, assim que havia se mudado, havia colocado algumas constelações que podiam ser vistas tanto na claridade quanto quando estava escuro – isto devido ao leve brilho que emitiam. Muitas vezes perdia-se nelas e nos tons de azul. E, mesmo perdido, uma certa tristeza o acompanhava; sempre observava-o de longe com alguma lembrança a lhe incomodar. E era sempre junto de um sentimento de solidão. No entanto, naquela noite, haviam seus tons de azul, mas havia outra cor, que tirava o espaço da solidão. Havia visto o vermelho, e descobriu que aquela cor o fascinava. Olhava para o teto, para as suas constelações, para o azul e para aquele tão novo e fascinante vermelho. E sentia-se feliz.

Quando MDM chegou naquele apartamento velho, suspirou. Olhou em volta e viu todas as coisas que precisavam de remendos, de ajuda. Geralmente sentia-se sozinho, com aqueles tons de vermelhos sempre o perseguindo. Havia se cansado daquela cor há tempos, mas não podia se livrar dela. Estava em si, dentro de si e a sua volta. Rodeava-o onde quer que fosse. E era uma cor sufocante, que o envolvia por completo. Mas... naquele dia, havia visto outra cor. Azul. Havia visto o azul e descobriu que aquela nova cor trazia tons novos para seu vermelho. E sentiu-se feliz. Encontraria aquele azul novamente, veria os novos tons que poderiam se formar. Quem sabe não formariam novas cores também? E foi com aquele sentimento que deitou na cama velha, olhou as rachaduras no teto e, pela primeira vez, conseguiu ver constelações entre elas.

* em Londres demora mesmo pro sol se pôr. Lembro de quando eu fui para lá, olhei pela janela e o sol estava se pondo ainda, mas quando olhei no relógio já eram nove horas da noite. Pelo menos no verão é assim.

** resolvi colocar o Dite como sendo demissexual simplesmente porque gosto de abordar sexualidades diferentes, e, como praticamente só o vejo sendo abordado como alguém bem "liberal", quis mudar um pouco. Nada contra os mais liberais, obviamente. Cada um cuida da sua vida do modo que o faz mais feliz. No entanto, quis abordar assim.

Para os que estão em dúvida, tentarei explicar mais ou menos o que é demissexualidade. Entre sexualidade e assexualidade, temos uma área que chamamos de "área cinza" (ou "gray area"), e nela ficam as pessoas que não se consideram nem completamente sexuais nem completamente assexuais. Podem sentir atração sexual, mas necessitam de um "laço" mais forte para isso. Sentem atração por determinadas pessoas, seja por uma amizade muito forte, um envolvimento emocional e até paixão mesmo. Não se leva em consideração o gênero da pessoa neste caso, mas obviamente que existem demissexuais que somente se sentem atraídos por homens, ou por mulheres, etc.. Não sei se expliquei de um modo claro, não sou a melhor pessoa para isso, mas qualquer coisa é só pesquisar que você encontra muita informação sobre demissxualidade.

* * *

Notas finais: como visto, eu gosto de cores. Gosto de brincar com elas em todos os sentidos: tanto no sentido literal da cor como no sentido mais "espiritual." E o resto da história vai se desenrolar em volta de cores – daí o nome. Não colocarei uma data fixa para o próximo capítulo, mas postarei assim que possível. Digo novamente para ouvirem a música "Colors", da Halsey. Tem tudo a ver com esta estória e até alguns spoilers contidos no meio. Por fim, obrigada por ter lido até aqui e, por favor, não esqueça de deixar um review de amor, com críticas ou de felicidade.


End file.
